


If I should Stumble

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Escape, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: It wasn’t like Obi-Wan and his Padawan tried to get into trouble everywhere they went. They never tried to be captured. They never tried to be at the center of terrible disputes that seemed to derail and become violent. They never tried to get shot at.It just . . .Happens.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	If I should Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. A legit title has appeared! This fills my square "Stumbling and Staggering" for bad things happen bingo. 
> 
> Another note! I know this won't mean too much because updates have been pretty spaced out, but I am going on a well deserved vacation. That vacation, however, is in a place with no internet and no cell service so you won't be seeing me or hearing from me until at least Monday night, possibly Tuesday....who knows. It all depends on if I manage to get ideas for fics while I'm there.
> 
> Also! I'm working on whumptober this year! It'll be my first whumptober and I'm very excited about it.
> 
> And! Thank you to all of you that have been reading these fics and having a good time! It makes me really happy to see comments, kudos and even bookmarks!!!!

It wasn’t like Obi-Wan and his Padawan  _ tried  _ to get into trouble everywhere they went. They never  _ tried  _ to be captured. They never  _ tried _ to be at the center of terrible disputes that seemed to derail and become violent. They never  _ tried  _ to get shot at.

It just . . .

Happens.

Anakin would say that it was his Master’s luck. And his Master would shoot back with “There’s no such thing as luck,” small playful smile on his face.

So, no. They didn’t  _ try  _ to end up where they were in the state that they were in. It wasn’t their fault everything ended up blowing up in their faces. 

Unfortunately, these things happen. 

At the moment, Anakin was on his Master’s back with his commlink in one hand and the other gripping tight to his Master’s robes. The fog around them was thick and made it difficult to maneuver around stumps and roots. And since Anakin had sustained an ankle injury, Obi-Wan took it upon himself to carry his 12-year-old Padawan. 

It was the tenth time Obi-Wan had stumbled over a hidden root. That was when Anakin finally decided to say something.

“Master,” He began as he tried to go about this delicately. “I can walk, y’know.” There’s a huff that could be a laugh but sounds a bit more strained coming from his Master. “You’re hurt worse than I am.” 

Obi-Wan had sustained a few broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a knock to the head, and a wrenched knee during their escape. He stumbled and staggered through the forest as he tried to make sure his Padawan was doing alright.

“I’m alright, Anakin.” He assured the boy with a light tone. It wouldn’t do well to worry him any further. 

He stumbled again.

“Please, Obi-Wan.” Anakin pulled out his best-worried voice. He knew it would work on the man at some point, but the effect was hindered when he couldn’t put his best “puppy eyes” to work. Obi-Wan always gave in when that combination happened. “You should stop.”

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head.

“We have to leave them behind. We can’t let them catch up to us.” Obi-Wan reminded his Padawan with strained words. He couldn’t breathe as well now as he could a few minutes ago. Anakin couldn’t know that though.

“You’re not breathing right.”

Though, trust a Padawan to always know when something’s wrong with their Master.

“I’ll be fine, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said again. He took another breath. “Just work on getting that comm up and running.” His words had that tone he used when he wanted Anakin to know he was alright. That he was smiling and still breathing. 

Of course, that’s when he trips over another root.

Obi-Wan grunts, stumbles, then falls. 

Anakin gasps as he braces for impact. He can feel how hard the landing was through Obi-Wan. His Master choked on his breath and struggled to get it right again.

“Master?” Anakin clambered off his Master’s back and sat in front of his face. Obi-Wan’s eyes were clenched shut and his breathing was starting to come back into a regular rhythm. 

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan croaked out. “I didn’t see the root.”

Anakin shook his head and placed his empty hand on his Master’s head. 

“You should rest, Master.” Anakin’s voice was soft. “I’ll work on the comm and you get to replenish your strength.”

Obi-Wan hummed as he thought. He knew his Padawan wouldn’t let him up now that he had fallen.

“Alright,” Obi-Wan agrees quietly. “Wake me if you need anything.”

He’s asleep before he can hear Anakin reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at meantforinfinitesadness if you ever wanna chat!!!!!


End file.
